


By My Side

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2009, Slash, Vampire talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Jim really think about vampires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

By My Side 

By Patt

 

Susan’s prompt word: Vampires

 

“Hey Jim, do you believe there could be such a thing as vampires?” Blair asked over dinner. 

 

Jim looked at him like he was insane and he finally answered, “No, I don’t believe in them at all.”

 

“You love the series Angel, you loved the series Moonlight and you love the series True Blood, so how could you say you don’t believe it could be possible?” Blair asked once again. 

 

“I never said I didn’t like the idea, I said I don’t believe it could be true. This is a certain amount of mystery and longing that always goes along with vampire stories and they always seem to suck you right into the story. I think what I’m trying to say is I find the storylines a little romantic, if not lonely and sad at the same time,” Jim confessed. 

 

“You think vampire stories are romantic?” Blair inquired. 

 

“Are you going to make fun of me now?” Jim wondered. 

 

Blair smiled and said, “I would never make fun of someone that saw the same thing in a show or movie that I see. Did you feel that way with Blade, Twilight and Underworld?”

 

“Especially Twilight, because they were so young. They were destined to live a life alone. Well, the ones without mates anyhow. It was just sad,” Jim admitted. 

 

“But you don’t think that something like that could ever really happen, right?” Blair questioned. 

 

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “I believe that we all need something to believe in sometimes, but I truly don’t believe this could ever happen. Would you wish it on anyone? Living alone for all of eternity?”

 

“How would you tell if someone was a vampire or not?” Blair asked. 

 

“Well, the easiest way would be to listen for heartbeats. They haven’t got one. So I would know immediately. Not to mention, I believe they would have a smell about them that would be easily detectable,” Jim explained. 

 

“Do you listen to everyone’s heartbeat every time you meet someone?” Blair replied. 

 

“Blair, we’re getting off base here. No, I don’t listen to everyone’s heartbeat, but I think I do whether I know I’m doing it or not. So I would just know,” Jim stated. 

 

“If someone asked you if you wanted to become immortal, you would say no?” Blair inquired. 

 

“Of course I would say no, unless you were going to be immortal too. Then I would consider it. The idea of having a forever with you brings great joy to my heart,” Jim said. 

 

“Have I mentioned lately how romantic you are? That was one of the nicest things you’ve ever said. Even if you don’t believe it could be true,” Blair teased. 

 

“But if it could be true, I would love to spend eternity with you, Blair.”

 

“You don’t think you’d grow a little tired of me after about 100 years or so?” Blair joked. 

 

“Okay, enough of this. What brought this up?” Jim asked. 

 

“Well, the sequel of Twilight will be coming out soon and I’d love for you to go with me to see it,” Blair commented. 

 

“I would love to. Call it a date,” Jim responded. 

 

“Have you ever wanted to bite my neck?” Blair asked. 

 

“Are you forgetting what I did last night?” Jim wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Oh yeah, you did bite me didn’t you? I think you’re a little bit of a vampire. You might just find it romantic enough to suck on me now and then,” Blair kidded once more. 

 

“I love the taste of you, and actually, everything about you,” Jim said seriously. 

 

“You are going to get so lucky, big guy,” Blair assured Jim. 

 

“I’m already lucky, babe. Now do you have any more questions about vampires before we go upstairs?” Jim joked with Blair this time. 

 

“I have one last one. If you were, would you turn anyone else into a vampire or just be alone for all of your days?” Blair looked serious but then began to laugh when he saw Jim really thinking on the answer. 

 

“You little shit. Get upstairs before I turn you,” Jim barked as he ran after Blair up the staircase to the loft bedroom. 

 

“So you would turn me?” Blair asked once they got upstairs. 

 

“Yes, I would turn you. I would have to have you by my side. It’s as simple as that,” Jim stated. 

 

“I love you, man,” Blair said breathlessly. 

 

“And I love you,” Jim answered. 

 

The end


End file.
